


The Way You Love Me

by Skittle_Stalker



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittle_Stalker/pseuds/Skittle_Stalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of connected one shots showing Crowley and Aziraphale's growing relationship. better than it's sounds. rating may go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one shot basically about Crowley realizing he has feelings for Aziraphale. This whole thing is a series of one shots about Crowley and Aziraphale’s relationship.

I like the feel of your name on my lips.  
Aziraphale. Crowley tested the name on the tip of his tongue. Rolling in around like a fine wine. The name it’s self wasn’t spectacular as far as angelic names went. It might be a hand full for a mortal, but Crowley was no mortal-1. He was always a fan of words. He understood the power in them, after all he was a serpent, the serpent, the tempter of man. He knew how just the right words could give just enough push for humans to fall or rise. Humans were funny that way, but not angels and demons.  
Except for that word or name. It was having a strange effect on him and he knew it. He noticed it a few days after the apocalypse that wasn’t. He had started saying his angelic companion’s name more. And if he didn’t and used well angel it didn’t sound as vindictive and full of contempt as normal, it sounded well more like what people kept mistaking it for-2.   
Maybe I had to do with the fact that he had stood side by side with him and went to take on the devil. Perhaps the angel had earned most if not all of Crowley’s respect, but he knew that wasn’t true. After the Arrangement his disdain for the Angel was simply a formality, an act to keep below off his case. He had regarded the angel as his friend for a long time-3.   
Aziraphale. But when that change… did when did their relationship. When did Crowley start feeling this way? He stared over his wine glass at the blue eyed man-shaped angel.  
“Is something wrong dear?” He asked. Crowley smiled very snake like-4.  
“No Aziraphale,” he answered stressing the angels name ever so slightly. He watched the angel blush slightly. Perhaps he wasn’t the only on feeling this change-5. But one thing was for certain. He really liked the feel of the angels name on his lips.  
“Crowley dear what are you doing.” Aziraphale laughed softly shaking his head at the demons antics. But maybe hearing his on the angels was becoming his other favorite word. 

1-Crowley was in fact a demon, an angel who did not so much as fall as saunter vaguely downward  
2-Being that Aziraphale appeared very gay and Crowley was calling him angel, many mistook the two for some type of couple.  
3-Or what he thought a friend was, the angel would have been his first and maybe only.  
4-He was a serpent after all


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy overload.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s number two of my 19 chapters or one shots or connected shots or whatever.

And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss.

Crowley was longing contently on Aziraphale’s sofa. Pretending to read, really he was just watching the angel who seemed to be quite entranced in the book he was currently reading-1, but he kept making little sounds of surprise and once a full out gasp of disbelief. It took all of the demons self-control-2 not to start snickering at his blonde friend. After a few more minutes he shut the book and turned back to Crowley looking very confused. He cocked an eyebrow ,

“Something I can help you with, angel.” He shook his head, and glanced at the book and then back to the demon.

“How is that considered literature?” The angel sounded very offended at the thought, that something like that, that being the book he had just read, could be considered anything like a book.

“I don’t know, but you know how humans are.” He sat up and glanced up at the angel as enticingly as possible. “Controlled by their basic urges.” Sadly it had the opposite of the desired effect on the angel, who simply looked ill. 

Maybe this hadn’t been the best plan to seduce the angel. Not that the demon had any idea how to really go about it.

He’d been trying been trying for a bloody week, but Aziraphale was either completely blind to his intentions-2 or Crowley was the worst tempter in the universe-3. This was his last plan. He had heard a few women he paced while in the flower shop-4 talking about some steamy new romance novel that had gotten her very much in the mood. Well Crowley being at the end of his rope and knowing that the angel would read anything with words on it. Had instantly read her mind. And picked up that book.

He had sneakily set it on the counter of the book shop. That did have the desired effect Aziraphale having no idea where the book had come from had immediately sat down and began to read it, but….

“Yes but still” the angel continued “it was very horrible written and”

“I doubt it wasss meant to be read for the plot, angel.” At this point Crowley was feeling very testy and horrible dejected. At this point Crowley was sure he had actually created his own Aziraphale centric hell. Complete with unrequited feelings and tartan jumpers.

“My dear are you alright, you just hissed.” Crowley’s gold eyes widened. Great going, he only hissed when he was either very emotional, or very drunk and the angel knew it. The blonde haired male-5 sat next to him and looked at the former serpent intently. “Did you bring that here?” He gestured to the book. Crowley nodded. He couldn’t really talk or form words.   
The angel was too close. All that he could focus on was him. Oh bless me. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult...”

“Bless it angel it’s not about the book.” Aziraphale looked truly confused.

“Then...” Crowley smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand and started laughing.

“For Go-Sat-someone’s sake, Aziraphale I’m trying to seduce you.”

“What. No” Aziraphale stood up and shook his head in a very disbelieving fashion.

“Of course I have, all the gifts, impromptu visits, goodness angel I was being bloody obvious.” Crowley would have kept ranting but he was cut off when a soft pair of lips met his. The kiss was soft, shy and tentative. It was just like he had imagined kissing the angel would be like gentle and sweet it ended with a soft pop. 

“You could have just told me silly snake.” Aziraphale’s eyes shinned with happiness, Crowley was sure there was a goofy smile on his face that was very un-demon like. He closed his serpentine eyes. 

“I’ll remember that.” He then cupped the angels face and pressed his lips back to the angels.

He liked everything about kissing Aziraphale. It was sweet and gentle. And the demon doubted he could get enough.

1 – The Angel was known to spend days reading and nothing else.  
2 – Which was very possible after all Angels weren’t actually experts on love, they were supposed to love everything so singular love was a bit of a hard thing for them  
3 – He was sure that wasn’t it after all he had caused original sin.  
4 – He needed a replacement for a very uncooperative rosebush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for looking at this, peeps. You all my hommies. Live your lives until we meet again on Manday oops I mean Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comment or Review. I’ll post again Monday.


End file.
